1. Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods that effectively and efficiently raise an object to a desired height. More specifically, as the object descends from a raised height, the object may provide energy that may be converted to an electric power by an electric generator.
2. Background
Potential energy is the energy of an object or a system due to the position of the object relative to a surface. Gravitational energy is the potential energy associated with gravitational force, where potential gravitational energy is obtained by elevating the object against Earth's gravity away from a surface of the earth. Factors that affect an object's potential gravitational energy include: the object's height respective to a reference point or Earth's surface, the object's weight, and the strength of the gravitation field it the object is in. Responsive to the object descending from a raised height towards the Earth's surface, gravity accelerates the mass of the object, and the potential energy is converted into kinetic energy. The kinetic energy may then be used to perform work or generate electricity by an electric generator.
In certain parts of the world, alternative energy sources such as gravity, solar, wind, and fossil fuels may be the only viable source of energy to individuals. However, the costs or creating solar or wind energy generators may be too high to construct. Similarly, purchasing fossil fuels may be too expensive. Further, solar energy is only available at night if power is stored in a battery, and wind power may only be available during certain parts of a day and/or year.
However, there is a need of cheap, reliable energy for electric lighting and other electronic devices that have no way to connect to an electrical power grid.
Accordingly, needs exist for systems and methods to generate electric power from gravity.